halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:UHW~Arbiter
Archivo:Kyurem_Blanco_N2B2.gif Archivo:Kyurem_Negro_N2B2.gif Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif Archivo:Inspector4Arby.png Hola soy yo su amigos y querido y no Amado Arby y este es mi perfil que lo Disfruten ;) Me gusta MLP y te preguntas: ¿por que? Bueno.. Porque: *Fue Dirigida por Lauren Faust (vease Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Mansion Foster) *Tiene trama, sencilla, y comica. *Fue para Toda el publico (osea para toda la familia , adolecente y adultos o pegasisters) *Esta bien animada *Los Personages son Tiernos :3 *y porque la Amistad es magica :D soy simpatico y habeces enojado por que no tengo Xbox 360 , y tambien nunca eh tenido mas sagas de halo mas que Combat evolded y halo Custom edition :l mas bien me dicen: Arby porque me ven en el machinima: Arby 'n' chief XD Bueno empezo cuando un amigo de mi hermano llego a la casa y hablo de un tal Halo Nostros no sabiamos como nada del juego nos digo de un tal anillo en el planeta MARTE (es obvio que era idiota por que confundio de planeta) y dentro del anillo habia tierras como parte de la tierra cuando mi hermano descargo el halo trial lo puso a jugar hasta lo completo pero cuando lo jugue casi me mataban yo no completada aun la mision hasta que un tiempo lo complete despues estaba buscando halo combat el original pero mi hermano completo todo despues un tiempo lo jugue ya que se borraron todas las partidas y tambien lo ocmplete (eh pasado el juego 7 o 3 veces) despues queria halo 2 pero no dio resultado ya que mi hermano no sabia instalarlo despues de ahi vi muchos videos de custom y ahi queria jugardo un tiempo lo jugue y tarde semanas de jugarlo despues de ahi tiempo sin jugar biendo halo 3 volvi pero de nuevo me canse despues salio ODST y me gusto el trailer despues de ahi tambien vi videos de la campaña y musicas hasta misterios despues de ODST salio WARS no me gusto mucho solo veia la cutscenes ya que el gameplay no me gusto como lo soñaba cuando Reach crei que era la susedida de Halo 3 pero no era mas que la del comic Halo: Fall of Reach los protagonista *Equipo Noble* me los confundi por nuebos personages Confundi A Carter Por John-117 algo que seria diferente despues de un tiempo no vi mas halo pero volvi con lo de Reach vi mucho videos y me agradaron las armas los elites ahora eran mas grandes y fuertes algo gorditos pero siguen teniendo su fisica de delgado XD. Ui bg.png|El primero que hize xd y me qudo muy bien Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04(light).png|queria que se viera mas luminosa la noche y no funciono xD la segunda de la primera version Princess Luna holding Fluttershy on her shoulder S02E04(dark).png|el segundo de la segunda version y el que quedo mejor xD Ohgodwhy.PNG|este lo hize por una trivia para saber como se veria Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|twilight investigando That s my boy by daniel h n-d4hau7z.png|Terminado CastleCreator Octavia.png|otro pedido pero de otro usaurio de zelda wiki.. Pinkie pie vector by lisosaurus-d4wdajz.png|Terminado (perdido de un usuario de zelda wiki) S3E12 So Much Glare.png|Prueba de constrante y iluminacion Pinkie pie launcher by flamingo1986-d3gluka.png|Ultimo pedido terminado xd Rainbow dash y tanque.png|Prueba del Constrantes Twilght dance vector by terkois-d4scsjp.png|Twilight Sparkle bailando Mane six got swag fluttershy by l0gun-d5qfutk.png|Mi mostacho... ~Obli Remake.png|Remake de mi primera imagen Applejack 1.png|Pedido de un amigo de Zelda wiki La punta.PNG|erro que encontre cuando hacia el arte S3E6 Princess Luna face your fears 2.png|Luna en la luna (obvio) 800px-Luna on night watch S2E25.png|Luna Vigilando.. S2E04 Luna 'All of you'.png|Luna sonriendo (?) Pruebadearteparacomic.png|prueba de comic Fluttershypanic.png|renderisando... mal echo 250px-Rainbow Dash opening theme.png|rainbow dash volando Fluttershy dibujadadeoblicoloreada.png|colorie la imagen de obli xD 480px-Rainbow Dash opening theme.png|rainbow dash en la intro 640px-Rainbow dash blush.png|Rainbow sonrojada Vanity_634488722298437500.png|ODST DESCONOCIDO Vanity_634488732825625000.png|Arby-119 Vanity_634488736652187500.png|Evolucion del Spartan Arby-119 Vanity_634488737466406250.png|Recon Arby-119 Vanity_634488738464687500.png|yo con mi MARK VI arby-119 Archivo:Vanity_634489512278750000.png|ESPARTAN-118 150px-3490747.png|XD icon_crest.png icon_sword7.png reach_178324_Medium.jpg reach_1406201_Medium.jpg reach_2630599_Medium.jpg reach_3989258_Medium.jpg reach_4185940_Medium.jpg reach_5433412_Medium.jpg reach_6184734_Medium.jpg reach_6506024_Medium.jpg reach_6614674_Medium.jpg reach_6764830_Medium.jpg reach_9005142_Medium.jpg reach_10804764_Medium.jpg reach_11035454_Medium.jpg reach_14428778_Medium.jpg reach_14538296_Medium.jpg reach_14695213_Medium.jpg reach_14941204_Medium.jpg reach_14941211_Medium.jpg reach_17462190_Medium.jpg reach_17711241_Medium.jpg reach_18283006_Medium.jpg reach_22820676_Medium.jpg reach_22821023_Medium.jpg reach_22823660_Medium.jpg reach_22940455_Medium.jpg reach_22862893_Medium.jpg reach_22853080_Medium.jpg reach_22845900_Medium.jpg Halo__Covenant_Elite_by_alphanite.jpg halo__elite_honor_guard_chibi_by_alphanite-d3ec151.jpg halo__elite_minor_chibi_by_alphanite-d3dhwdq.jpg halo__elite_ranger_chibi_by_alphanite-d3dc5m7.jpg halo__elite_spec_ops_chibi_by_alphanite-d3dcqd0.jpg halo__general_sangheili_chibi_by_alphanite-d387r5j.jpg Halo__Ultra_Sangheili_chibi_by_alphanite.jpg halo_reach__capture_the_flag_by_alphanite-d2t4sah.jpg Halo_Reach__Headhunter_by_alphanite.jpg Halo_Reach__JUGGERNAUT_by_alphanite.jpg Halo_Reach__Jun_A266_by_alphanite.jpg nyan_4_by_alphanite-d47vmd3.jpg|LOL!! P2_H3_LoZ_I_think_they_like_me_by_alphanite.jpg|WTF reach_14695213_Medium.jpg Paletas Region.png White Sinnoh heart.PNG Archivo:White_Sinnoh_heart.PNG Princess_Luna_awake_gasp_E2_-W_1.1011.png luna sad.png Celestialuna.png Princess_Luna_wreath_pegasus_foals_S1E02.png 800px-Luna_on_night_watch_S2E25.png Princess_Luna_did_I_miss_S2E26.png Luna_at_the_Party_S2EP26.png Luna_speaking_to_Twilight_S2E25.PNG Princess_Luna_S1E4.png Luna_Entrance_S2E4.png Princess_Luna0_S02E04.png Princess_Luna_real_of_night_S2E4-W4.png S2E04_Luna_talking_2.png S2E04_Luna_talking_3.png S2E04_Ponies_backing_up_from_Luna.png Luna_Lightning_1_S2E4.png luna-1-.png Luna_and_Celestia_with_their_cutie_marks_in_the_background_S3E01.png Luna_smiling_S3E06.png S3E6_Princess_Luna_face_your_fears_2.png 731px-Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png Derpy 32-bit.gif Derpy 16-bit.gif Derpy Hooves.png Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png Derpy unplugged.jpg Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG Derpy Castle Creator.png AngryDerpynomark.jpg Derpy_and_Fluttershy_SO2E22.PNG Derpy_Hooves_Thundercloud_6_S2E14.png Derpy_S2E22.png Derpy_Hooves_Sitting_3_S2E14.png Derpy_Hooves_holding_a_hat_S2E11.PNG Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png Princess Cadance oh Twilight S2E25.png Princess Cadance anything but S2E25.png Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png Cadance and Shining Armor promo image.png Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png Princess Cadance who's lucky S2E25.png Princess Cadance place bandage S2E25.png Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png Cadance looking confident S3E2.png Princess Cadance spirits lifted S3E1.png